Ashes to Ashes
by laughing alone with jem
Summary: It was a rainy autumn day. A day Gilbert was dreading, a day he wished would never come. (No pairings, human names used, one chapter)


Gilbert watches the rain trail down his window on a cold autumn day. He sighs, knowing something that puts the weight of the world on his shoulders. He runs his finger down the cool glass, following a raindrop. The raindrop runs into another drop of water on the glass, and the larger drop starts to run down the glass quickly. Gilbert's eyes start to water, and he quickly turns away from the window. He rubs his eyes, and he stands up and surveys the nearly empty room. The study was barren, with only a table, a chair, and a desk to fill the space. Many picture frames stand on the desk, and Gilbert picks one up and smiles. His younger self smiles back at him, hugging his younger brother. Another wave of sadness hits him like a battering ram, and he drops the frame. He places his hand over his mouth as he starts to sob. Gilbert stumbles over to the desk, takes out some paper and a pen, and quickly writes a note to his brother. He neatly folds it in half twice, and leaves the study. He closes the door behind him, not wanting to see the pictures again. He was afraid they would crush him even more.

Walking through the quiet house, Gilbert listens to the rain patter on the windows and roof. His footsteps seem to emphasize the emptiness of the hallways. A door, covered in warnings and signs, sits at the end of the hallway.

"Keep Out!"

"No Trespassing!"

"Trespassers will be shot! Survivors will be shot again!"

Gilbert smiles faintly, knowing this is the last time he will walk through this door. He turns the doorknob, and lets himself into his room. The door creaks, like it always does. The blue walls, the posters, the unmade bed, everything gives off a feeling of comfort. Gilbert walks over to his bed, and places the note on the pillow. He glances at the digital clock on the nightstand.

Five minutes until his brother comes home.

Gilbert looks out of the window to the rainy driveway, knowing a sleek black car would be pulling up any minute. His brother always came home a few minutes earlier than he said he would. Gilbert dashes out of his room, leaving the door open. Running to the back door, he lets himself out into the yard. Rain soaks his clothes, and he runs to the center of the yard. Gilbert looks up at the sky, and waits for the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

* * *

Ludwig parks his car in the driveway, the garage was too cluttered to actually fit a car in. He walks up to the front door and lets himself in, shaking the rain off of his jacket.

"Gilbert, I'm home!" he yells.

The house is dead silent. Worry and fear creeps into Ludwig's mind. Normally Gilbert would come running and nearly tackle him to the ground in excitement.

"Gilbert?"

The silence rang in Ludwig's ears, and he drops his briefcase and jacket. He starts running through the halls of the large house.

"Gilbert! Where are you?"

Ludwig immediately turns towards Gilbert's room, expecting the door to be closed, and probably locked. He stops when he sees the door is wide open. Gilbert never leaves his door open, something about being paranoid. Ludwig immediately dashes into Gilbert's room, expecting to find him listening to music or sleeping, not being able to hear him. But the room is empty. Ludwig's mind starts to race. Then he sees the note on the pillow. With shaking hands, Ludwig carefully unfolds the note and starts to read Gilbert's messy handwriting. His eyes widen, and he stuffs the note in his pocket. He turns, and sprints out of the room, running for the back door. Throwing it open, Ludwig sees Gilbert standing in the yard, looking up at the sky. On hearing the door open, Gilbert turns and looks in Ludwig's direction. He waves once, then falls to the ground.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig screams, running towards him, pulse pounding in his ears. Water pools on the ground near Gilbert, and Ludwig falls to his knees. Picking Gilbert up, he cradles him like a child.

"Hi.. West," Gilbert smiles weakly. Ludwig shakes his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"It was bound to happen eventually, don't deny it. I don't even exist anymore. I'm just a figment of a country. Don't tell me you didn't know." Gilbert sighs. "I suppose you'll hate me for the rest of your existence, for doing this to you." He laughs a little, but then seems to go limp in Ludwig's arms.

"See you later, West.." Gilbert exhales one last time, then stops breathing. Rain runs down his pale face, and his eyes grow dull. Ludwig's eyes start to water.

"Gilbert? Please, don't do this, Gilbert. Please, don't leave me!" Ludwig buries his face in Gilbert's hair, and tears stream down his face.

"Please, wake up. Please, Gil.." Ludwig whispers, sobbing. Gilbert's expression doesn't change, his blank smile doesn't fade, and his dull eyes don't blink. His pulse slows, and then stops. Suddenly, Ludwig feels Gilbert's weight being lifted off of his arms. His body seems to disintegrate into bits of ash, drifting away little by little, until nothing is left of Gilbert's body. Ludwig watches the ash drift away, being struck by rain and wind. He covers his face with his hands, and starts to sob uncontrollably. Looking up at the overcast sky, Ludwig watches the last of the ashes disappear into the grey sky. Tears stream in rivulets down his face, and drip off of his chin. Reaching into his pocket, he takes the note and, with shaking hands, unfolds it and begins to read. The lettering is smudged by the rain, but still legible.

_West,_

_I know this will be hard for you to hear, but I have to leave soon. I want you to know that I will miss you, and I want you to know that this is the last goodbye. I knew I was fading, not being an established country anymore and all. So I just wanted to tell you I love you, and you are the best little brother anyone could ask for. I hope you will forgive all of my mistakes, and that you won't forget me, ever. Just tell the world I went home. Just tell them that. _

_But I want my final moments to be with you._

_I'm in the yard._

_Love,_

_Gilbert._

* * *

_-E_


End file.
